


Drunken Payback

by robronsugsy



Series: Sickness [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert repays the favour... Aaron's not as receptive of the help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You might wanna go back and read Part 1 in the Series, as I made a few ammendments to it and changed the ending in order for this fic to follow it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: My Twitter/Tumblr is now with the name robronsugsy :)

Robert had been texting Aaron all week but they hadn't arranged to see each other, on Aaron's request. He understood - it was difficult for Aaron to readjust to things after they'd been in close contact. He felt the same, he was just good at hiding it. Although he realized it was becoming harder and harder to do so each time.

But with the plans to see Vic, Diane and Andy at the pub still going ahead, he left Home Farm en route to the Woolpack. He walked into the pub, scanning the room for Aaron, only to be disappointed not to find him waiting.

"You alright?" Adam asked as he noticed Robert walking in.

"Yeah fine. Vic, Diane" he nodded. "Where's Andy?"

"Coming up now pet." Diane smiled.

 

"You and your business partner not pulling a late one making me some money?" Robert directed to Adam, wanting a clue as to where Aaron might be.

"Naah, he slept there other night working and has been working late nights ever since, so it didn't feel right making him work late again. He's been working a lot lately and I feel bad about it, said he should take some days off, what with his mum gone away now. Probably could do with a Chas-free home for a while" Adam laughed.

 

Robert smiled and looked to Diane.

"Oh. I just remembered, gotta ask him something about one of the cars. Alright if I pop back?"

"Course pet."

Robert was just about to slope into the back when Aaron appeared.

Their eyes met and Aaron smiled at him. Robert felt relief wash over him, happy that Aaron was just as happy to see him as he was Aaron.

"Just about to come talk to you." Robert announced, keeping his tone as normal as possible.

"Well I'm here now ain't I?"

Robert darted his eyes to Adam and Aaron got the hint.

"Oi, grab us a table and I'll get us a beer in."

Adam nodded and walked off, leaving Aaron and Robert alone.

 

They both smiled stood side by side at the bar, before Robert leant in.

"How do you fancy me having one too many and kippin on sofa here tonight? You could always pop down and uh, see to me."

"See to you?" Aaron smirked.

"All good and proper." Robert winked back, just before Doug passed them their pints.

Aaron turned and leant in slightly.

"Go on then."

Robert smiled as he supped his beer, heading over to the table with his family while Aaron went and sat with Adam.

 

"This is weird."

Robert looked at Victoria.

"What is?"

"Me sat here with you two and Adam over there!"

"We're having a _family_ drink Vic!"

"Yeah, isn't Adam family?"

"Not yet he ain't" Robert laughed.

Just after the exchange, Andy walked in, a pint already waiting for him. He sat down besides his brother and soon enough they started chatting.

Aaron and Robert's eyes met from across the room, smiling to one another.

 

*

 

"YES! GET IN!!"

The whole pub seemed to fall silent at Adam's outburst, all looking over to him.

Adam nodded apologetically and let out a faint "sorry" before sitting back down, playfully punching Aaron.

 

"What's with you?" Vic shouted.

Adam and Aaron both stood up, big grins across their faces as they walked over.

"We've just scored our first proper overseas deal!"

"Really?! That's smashing pet! Well done to you two!"

"Yeah, well done lads!" Robert smiled, but obviously only looking at Aaron.

Aaron smiled back and looked down.

"So, it looks like we're celebrating tonight pal!"

Adam kissed Victoria, deciding to leave them to it and Aaron followed Adam, not without giving Robert a quick glance again.

Robert smiled as Aaron walked away, taking a sip from his beer and then pulling out his phone.

 

_R: Looks like we're celebrating tonight then x_

_A: Err, I'm celebrating with Adam, dunno what you're doing? ;) x  
_

_R: I don't think Adam can use his tongue like I can ;) x_

_A: Dunno, last time we did it he was quite good! x_

_R: :@! You'll pay for that Livesy x_

_A: I'm counting on it ;) x_

_R: Best bring a pillow down with you tonight, I know you can't keep quiet x_

_A: Wouldn't it just be easier for you to come up? :L x_

_R: Err, Diane is a few doors down? x_

_A: Never stopped us before ;) x  
_

_R: Touché ;) See you at closing time then? x_

_A: See you then ;) x_

 

"Missing the other half?"

Robert almost swallowed his tongue as he looked at his sister.

"You what?"

"Missing Chrissie?"

"Oh.. er.. yeah."

Victoria smiled at him then turned back to Diane.

 

*

 

He'd been watching him all night, in the corner of his eye. Ordering pint after pint. Aaron and Adam weren't joking when they said they'd be celebrating; he just hoped Aaron wouldn't get too wasted. He'd only had two himself, deciding to keep himself sober - he always was a sleepy drunk, but Diane, Victoria and Andy hadn't seemed to notice, he just made sure to make provisional trips to the bar every 10 minutes or so.

 

Robert wished he could be over with them, or rather with Aaron, but Diane was still insistent that they spend the night together as a family - and Robert wasn't gonna be the one to argue with her over it, after all, she'd only question why he was so eager to have Adam and Aaron join them.

 

 

"

 

"Don't think you're coming mine tonight mister! You're kipping at your mums!"

"But baaaabbbeee!"

"Don't babe me!"

Adam stumbled from Vic's shoulder and she rolled her eyes. Adam grabbed Aaron and pulled him into his chest.

"C'mon matee, we're off to ma's!"

Aaron nodded his head harshly, before the two men stumbled from the pub.

"Are those two gonna be alright?" Diane questioned in a concerned tone.

"Oh don't worry, those two can navigate round town better when they're totally wasted than they do sober. They'll be fine, I've already text Moira to say her boys on his way home."

Robert just shook his head in annoyance as the two left, his night now ruined. At least he hadn't actually drunk more than two tonight, so he could head home. He'd make Aaron pay for wasting a potential night together though.

"Right Diane, I'm off!"

Vic might not of been bothered by he sure was; he wanted to make sure that Aaron at least got to Moira's safe, he didn't quite trust Adam to get them their in one peace, plus it was late on, not quite dark but it would be anytime soon.

"Alright then pet, thanks for coming!"

Robert nodded, giving his sister a quick kiss and Andy a shoulder pat before heading out.

 

He breathed in the brisk spring air before looking out to the road.

 

He saw Adam stumbling around - but no Aaron.

He darted his head round quickly, looking all over for Aaron but couldn't see him, a brief wave of worry slipping over him.

He walked out a bit further, to see if he'd stumbled behind a wall or something, before he heard a loud crash at the side of the pub.

He rushed over and he let out a sigh of relief, huffing a laugh at the sight before him.

 

Aaron had fallen beside the bin and knocked it over, now half leaned against the wall half on the floor. Luckily the bin was empty, so Robert picked it up before turning his attention to Aaron.

 

"What you doing down here then?"

"Waiitting for YOUUU~"

Robert smiled and picked Aaron up, wrapping his arm around Aaron's waist and his other across his chest.

"I thought you were going Adam's?"

"We made plans didn't we?!" Aaron slurred.

"Yes, but the plan was _I_ got hammered, not you."

Aaron pulled a shocked face and held his hands to his mouth.

"Oops"

Robert laughed again before helping Aaron to the back door.

"Christ what we gonna do with you eh?!"

Aaron stopped them and ran a finger up Robert's chest.

"I know what you can _do_ "

"Pfft, no chance babe. You're sleepin' this off!"

"I'm not tireed!!"

"Yeah well tough, I can't stay here with ya!"

"I looked after you" Aaron pouted.

"Yeah but-"

"-But what?!"

Robert sighed, looking up at the pub then to his car.

 

"Right, you're coming mine then."

Aaron nodded happily, burying his face into Robert's neck.

"Love you honey bunny!"

Robert couldn't help but laugh again.

"Yeah, love you too you doughnut."

 

*

 

 Arriving back at Home Farm, Robert felt like this was some sort of reversed deja vu. He pulled Aaron from the car, a lot easier than Aaron had him a few days back. Aaron came willingly, seeming to be finding himself a little more forward than usual.

Robert helped them to the door and jolted slightly when he felt Aaron palm his crotch.

"Woah sailor, you're supposed to buy me dinner first!"

Aaron froze and looked at Robert.

"Woah.... _sailor?!"_

He burst out laughing, letting go of Robert and keeling over in a fit of giggles. He then stood up only to fall back hard on the gravel.

"Fuck, me ARSE!"

Robert quickly picked him up and held him up again.

"Christ what you like?"

"My bum hurts" Aaron pouted.

"That's what you get for being an idiot!"

"You'll kiss it better won't you?"

Robert braised and eyebrow, unable to hide his amused grin.

"When you don't smell like the inside of a beer barrel, you can count on it."

 

 

Robert pulled Aaron into the house and placed him against the wall, ensuring he was steady on his feet.

"Now, stay here like a good little boy while I go get you a glass of water alright?"

Aaron nodded and smiled before grabbing Robert's cheeks and pinching them.

"You're so fucking cute you know that?"

Robert gently pushed him away before quickly running into the kitchen, every few seconds glancing back to Aaron to make sure he was still there.

 

He rushed back into the hall and passed Aaron the water, but as Aaron grabbed the glass it slipped through his hands and fell to the floor and smashed.

 

Robert jolted back but Aaron simply raised his arms in the air and cheered.

"WHEEEEEYYY!"

 

Robert should of been mad but instead he just laughed, clicking his tongue before grabbing Aaron's waist and pulling him to him.

"C'mon butterfingers, off t'bed."

 

Robert once again pulled Aaron along, only for Aaron to stumble at the first step of the stairs.

"I can't be arrrrsed!"

"Aaron-"

"My legs are tired."

"Aaron!"

"I'll just sleep here!"

Aaron pushed Robert from him and dropped to the floor, curling into a ball and placing his head on his hands.

"Night Night Robbie."

Robert placed his hands on his hips, biting his lip in amusement at the sight before him. A gush of love ran through him, unable to hide any feeling for the man in the moment. He quickly realized he couldn't let Aaron sleep on the floor, stretching slightly before kneeling down and scooping Aaron in his arms.

 

Aaron startled and flung his arms out.

"WOAH!"

Robert braced himself before picking Aaron up and stumbling back slightly.

"Christ you're fucking heavy!"

"Let me down then you arse wipe!"

Robert let him go, Aaron standing to his feet.

"Thought I'd try at least!"

"Why?!"

"Cause you can't sleep on the floor Aaron!"

 

Aaron smiled and leant in, giving Robert a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"You're cute when your caring."

Robert smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Well you gonna use your legs then?"

"No."

"Aaron, not this again!"

"I'm not walking up those stairs!"

"Why!?"

"Cause..um... cause they're haunted!"

Robert laughed before an idea came to him.

"Right."

 

Robert leant down and wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist, hoisting Aaron up over his shoulder.

"Weeeeeeee!!"

Robert laughed before slapping Aaron's ass, causing the younger man to cry out in pain.

"S-sorry! Forgot about the fall!" Robert winced.

He carried Aaron up the stairs, deciding it was best to go into a spare room, entering and putting Aaron down onto a bed.

 

"Right, under the covers, I'll get you a bucket just in case."

"Rooobb!" he whined.

Robert sighed. "What?"

"Don't leave me." he pouted.

Robert frowned and laughed.

"I'm just going to get a bucket!"

Aaron smiled at him then jumped back onto the bed, bouncing slightly before Robert rushed off.

 

 

He quickly grabbed a bucket - the same one Aaron had got him some days before, also grabbing a fresh glass of water and some kitchen paper - just in case. He quickly rushed up stairs, placing the items down beside a now drowsy Aaron and closed the curtains.

 

He turned back round and placed his hands on his hips, seeing Aaron's eyes flutter shut momentarily.

"C'mon, clothes off, we both know you'll sweat like a pig in all this."

Aaron smiled and rolled over.

Robert saw Aaron was making no effort to undress himself and sighed in annoyance.

"Aaron" he groaned.

Aaron just smiled and pushed his hips up.

"Payback bitch."

 

Robert smiled before climbing onto the bed, unzipping Aaron's jeans and pulling them off, along with his shoes and socks. He pushed off Aaron's jacket and then pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Right, under the covers mister."

Aaron did as he said and snuggled into the pillow, but when Robert climbed from the bed and made for the door he sat up.

"Where you going now?!"

Robert furrowed his brow.

"Umm..To bed?"

 

Aaron frowned and laid back down, folding his arms.

Robert frowned himself and walked back in the room.

"What's up?"

"You're leaving me again." Aaron pouted sadly.

 

Robert felt his chest tighten slightly, and a pang of guilt run through him. He soon realized that Aaron was probably heading into that phase of drunkenness where instead of comical humour things got a little heavier. He sighed before stripping of his jeans, jacket and shirt, before climbing into bed beside Aaron.

 

 

Aaron rolled over and smiled, snuggling into Robert's chest.

Robert smiled and laughed slightly before wrapping his arm over Aaron's shoulders, his free hand being used to stroke Aaron's hair.

"Fine, but if you puke on me, I swear I'm never sleeping with you again."

"Pfft, like that'd stop ya."

 

Robert just laughed. It really wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron raised his head only slightly but that slight movement sent a searing pain through his temple. He hissed in pain before laying his head back on the pillow, only now feeling the wetness of his face and soon enough his body, realizing he was sweating from head to toe, or at least had been. He slowly fluttered open his eyelids, wincing and adjusting to the light of the room. A quick wave of confusion and fear wiped over him as he realized that it was way too bright for it to be his room, or any room of the pub for that matter. Or Adam's.

His first instinct was that he'd ended up copping off with someone, which in itself sent a pang of guilt in his already queasy stomach - a pang of guilt he shouldn't feel really, when the guilt he was feeling was for sleeping with someone that wasn't Robert. He knew the older man might fuck his wife and his gay lover within minutes of each other on occasion, but that wouldn't stop him from getting all worked up and mardy if he found out Aaron had slept with someone else. As his eyes continued to adjust to the light, only just now able to see things clearly, his eyes travelled as far as they could - up and down, left and right. He let out a sigh as he soon realized where he was - Home Farm.

 

He wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not.

 

Within seconds of him waking, he soon heard the door open - half expecting Chrissie or Lawrence to walk in, asking him questions he couldn't really answer. Well, at least he could just tell them he was drunk and didn't remember if it was them. But luckily, he let out the breath he was holding as he saw Robert walking into the room, two plates in one hand and two mugs in the other, a box of some kind between his teeth, wearing nothing but some loose pyjama bottoms

 

"Morning sleepyhead."

Aaron just grunted, unable to move.

Robert let out a small laugh, walking to the other side of the bed and placing down the plates and one mug, taking the box from his mouth into his hand and walking back around the other side.

He stood still for a moment, sighing in humour before kneeling down.

"Hey" he whispered, stroking Aaron's forehead.

Aaron stared as Robert's face came into his view, a soft smile and the gaze that Aaron loved - the gaze Robert gave him when they woke up together (rarely seen, then), when he hadn't had the troubles of the day running through his mind, as if all the facade hadn't yet woken up in his body.

 

Aaron just groaned.

"Hungover by any chance?"

Aaron groaned again, Robert laughing before fiddling with the box.

"Here." he laughed, holding out two tablets. "For the head."

 

Aaron slowly rose, using his weak and tired arms to hoist himself up and sat against the headboard, pushing his head back.

"My head is bangin'"

"Yeah, it's gonna be. Now, take these-"

Robet passed him the two tablets which Aaron slung in his mouth, Robert then passing him his coffee which Aaron took a generous sip from.

"Ugh."

Robert frowned slightly.

"No milk two sugars right?"

Aaron smiled faintly and nodded.

"Not that, just aching."

Robert smiled and leaped over him into the other side of the bed.

"Watch it!" Aaron grunted, putting his hand to his head.

"Well I'm sorry mate but when you get paralytic with Barton what dya expect."

"Never this bad."

"Well you were pretty bad last night."

Aaron moved his head slightly to look at Rob.

"What was the damage?"

"Well" Robert sighed. "Luckily you hadn't thrown up, you smashed a glass here, oh, you fell over on your arse though."

Aaron closed his eyes and nodded slightly.

"That explains it then."

"What?"

"Why my arse feels numb. Thought you'd just got a little over excited and fucked me a bit too rough."

Robert laughed and stroked Aaron's thigh.

"Nah, I have some limits."

Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"Surprising."

"Oi!" Robert laughed, slapping Aaron's arm.

Aaron hissed in pain as Robert's smack lead him to move abruptly, now clutching his head.

Robert knelt beside him and rubbed his back.

"Sorry."

Aaron closed his eyes again and leant back. Robert leant over to the bedside cabinet and passed Aaron some toast.

"Here. Dry toast s'posed to be good for hangovers."

Aaron grimaced and turned his nose up at it.

"If I eat it I'll puke."

"And I'd rather you puke with something in your stomach than nothing, so eat."

Aaron laughed slightly.

"You sound like me a few days ago."

"Yeah well, call it payback. Now eat."

 

Aaron sighed and put the toast to his mouth, nibbling at the corner and placing it back down.

"So... why am I here?"

"Cause, I was gonna take you up to bed at the pub but you guilt tripped me sayin' you looked after me. I couldn't exactly stop at yours so I thought bringing you hear was the next best option."

"Oh."

"No worries" Robert smiled. "Adam thought you stopped at home anyway, I doubt anyone else will ask questions."

 

Aaron didn't really care, he was too busy feeling a brewing in his stomach, focusing on taking deep breaths in and out.

 

Robert frowned as he noticed Aaron's now serious face, his breathing heavy.

"Aaron?"

Aaron leaned forward and over the bed, grabbing the bucket and hurling into it.

Robert winced and moved off the bed away from Aaron.

"Ugh Aaron."

"What?!" Aaron spat angrily from inside the bucket. "You rather I puke on ya missus' sheets?!"

Robert rolled his eyes and walked over to the other side, a permanent winced expression fixed on his face.

 

Aaron removed his head from the bucket and smiled, pushing the bucket towards him.

"Another dose of payback for ya."

 

Robert laughed sarcastically before taking the bucket, mimicking Aaron's actions from a few days ago, holding it out as far as he could and left the room.

 

Aaron laughed slightly and decided to stand up, his bones and muscles aching. He slowly moved himself off the bed, putting each foot on the floor. He stood up and stepped forward but his muscles seemed to be still asleeping and his legs buckled, sending him onto the floor with a thud.

 

Aaron hissed in pain again, shutting his eyes tightly.

Robert re-entered the room and saw Aaron on the floor, rushing over to him.

"Aaron?! You alright?!"

Aaron nodded and gritted a "yeah" through his teeth.

 

Robert sighed and wrapped his arm around Aaron's waist, and his other on his shoulder as he helped him up.

"You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. I just get like this a bit when I drink too much."

"You shouldn't be bloody collapsing to the floor!"

"Just me muscles still drowsy, no worries."

 

Robert lowered Aaron onto the side of the bed and sat beside him, rubbing the back of his neck before reaching for the bucket and putting it down in front of Aaron.

"Just in case."

 

Aaron smiled with his head hanging down.

"Didn't think you could be all caring an' that."

"Yeah well, full of surprises me."

Aaron huffed a laugh. "Think I know that don't I?"

Robert didn't know if to take that well or not.

"Yeah well, I'm not expecting a thanks."

"Good." Aaron huffed. "You ain't gettin' one."

"Err.. I want some sort of payback though!"

Aaron looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well I'd suck ya off but I'm pretty sure you don't want sick on your dick and I don't fancy hurling when you do that thing where you shove it further than it can go."

Robert grimaced before smirking.

"Just a hand job then?" he teased.

Aaron hit him gently and laughed, before slapping his own thighs.

"Right, I'll be out o' your hair then."

 

Aaron stood up and Robert frowned.

"What? You not gonna stay and let me look after you?"

Aaron stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging.

"I'm fine, I can look after me'self."

He grabbed his jacket from the floor, but froze as he leant down and jumped back towards the bed, clutching at the bucket and hurling again.

 

Robert winced and moved sidewards away from him.

"Oh yeah, picture of health you."

 

"I'm fine.. just a bit queasy."

Robert rolled his eyes.

"You're so stubborn you know that?"

"I'm _fine._ "

"No Aaron you're not."

"It's no big deal!"

"Why won't you just let me look after you?!"

 

Aaron fell silent and sighed as he brought his head from the bucket.

"Fine."

 

Robert smiled before picking up the bucket again.

"Right, I'll get rid of... this, and then you're gonna get a bath."

"I don't do baths"

"Well now you do."

"I'm fine in the shower!"

"Aaron!"

 

Aaron sighed and sat back.

"Fuck it, whatever, I'm in no mood to argue."

Robert smirked.

"Should get you hungover more often then."

Aaron flipped him off as Robert left the room.

 

 

*

 

Robert cleaned out the bucket again, finding the strength not to hurl himself before he sauntered back upstairs, entering the room.

He looked around and frowned when he couldn't see Aaron.

"Aaron?"

He looked around the room a bit more, but couldn't find Aaron anywhere. His clothes were still on the floor, so he hadn't left.

Robert stepped out into the hall and fell silent. He heard the faint sound of water and he sighed, walking to the bathroom.

 

When he entered, he looked straight to the bath but realized the sound wasn't coming from the bath. He looked over and rolled his eyes, seeing Aaron leant against the shower cubicle holding his head.

He shook his head and gathered the clothes from the floor, quickly getting the others from the room and running downstairs, throwing them all in the wash. He rushed back upstairs, and walked into the bathroom.

 

Aaron still had his head in his hands, leant against the tiled wall, until he jolted slightly at the hand on his waist.

"What ya doin?!"

Aaron turned to find Robert walking into the shower, completely naked.

"If you think I'm letting ya fuck me now you're mistaken."

Robert clicked his tongue and turned Aaron around slowly.

"And you say I've got the dirty mind."

Aaron groaned and Robert gently pushed him back against the tiled wall.

"Right, if you're hell bent on getting a shower, then at least let me do all the work yeah?"

Aaron nodded, too tired and weak to argue once more, so left Robert to grab the shower gel and poured it generously in his hands. He lathered up his palms before gently rubbing it into Aaron's chest.

Aaron groaned with relief and let his head fall forward.

"Nice?"

Aaron smiled gently and nodded, placing his hand on Robert's shoulder.

Robert turned his head and kissed Aaron's arm before grabbing the shampoo, walking closer to Aaron and applying a generous amount on Aaron's head.

"Christ, I ain't got a mop like yours!"

"Shut it" Robert laughed, beginning to gently push his hands through Aaron's hair. Aaron closed his eyes, revelling in the sensation of Robert's fingers. Robert's smile fell and he slowly pushed his lips against Aaron's, who recoiled slightly.

"I've not brushed my teeth."

Robert shook his head.

"I'm only kissing you, not sticking my tongue in your mouth."

Aaron sighed and Robert placed their lips together again, not even caring that Aaron had been sick. He moved his lips to Aaron's cheek and then his neck as he continued rubbing shampoo in his hair.

"Rob-"

"Shh." he soothed. "Not starting anything, just making you feel better."

 

Aaron smiled gently, wrapping his hand around Robert's neck.

Robert brought his head back up and kissed Aaron's nose.

"I love you."

 

 

*

 

With the shower done, Robert gave Aaron his nightgown to wrap up in, as his clothes were still in the washer. They'd made it downstairs where Aaron sat on the sofa, Robert behind him.

"What now then?" Aaron asked, seemingly sleepy.

Robert pulled Aaron down until his back was against his chest, Aaron's head resting on his shoulder. He kissed his hair and wrapped an arm around his chest.

"You're gonna sleep, you look knackered to say you had a good 10 hours."

Aaron just hummed and snuggled back into Robert's chest, placing his own hand on Robert's.

"I love you too by the way." he sighed

Robert smiled and kissed Aaron's hair again, leaning back into the cushions as he flicked the TV on, turning the volume to low to let Aaron rest.

 

 

*

 

"Got everything?"

"I dunno do I!? I was pissed."

Robert laughed and slapped his hand on Aaron's thigh as he started the engine.

The ride back to the village was quiet, but not an awkward one. They'd both got smiles on their faces, although Aaron grimaced every now and again at the various twists and winds of the road, fearing his hangover hadn't quite subsided. After a nap, Robert had received a text from Chrissie saying she was on her way back - only Aaron was the one to see it. Robert noticed his expression and Aaron passed him the phone. Aaron didn't know if he was happy or not that Robert's face fell at the text, looking to him sympathetically. With his clothes washed and dried, Aaron silently got changed and handed Robert his keys. Robert sighed and threw on some clothes before heading out to his car.

 

Aaron wasn't mad or upset per say... obviously he was a little upset, but that was the same anytime he and Robert left each other. It was how the way Robert reacted to seeing Chrissie was returning that made him smile, hoping that maybe, just maybe Robert's resolve was beginning to slip, that just maybe, he was beginning to realize what he had, and what he could have.

Aaron didn't hold out much hope, but hope nonetheless. He'd deal with the pain and upset later.

 

Robert pulled up just outside the village, switching off the engine and turning his head towards Aaron.

He remained silent for a few moments, just staring.

"You gonna be alright?"

Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Of course."

Robert laughed gently before putting his hand on Aaron's thigh again and squeezing.

"Y'know.. to say I had to clean your sick more than once... it was nice."

"Yeah" Aaron smiled.

"Just goes to show ya that I don't need to get my leg over to enjoy your company, right?"

Aaron smiled again. And Robert meant it - he was actually glad that Aaron could see that to him, it wasn't just about the sex. It _could_ just be about them.

 

They remained in silence for a few moments before Aaron leant over, giving Robert a gentle kiss.

"Thanks. For..y'know."

Robert nodded, their lips just a papers width between them.

"Does that mean no hand job?"

Aaron laughed and lowered his head but Robert raised it with his thumb, kissing Aaron again, this time deeper.

He pulled away and smiled.

"At least your mouth tastes of toothpaste now."

 

They both laughed and Aaron pulled away.

"Text me right?"

Robert nodded, and Aaron gave him a chaste kiss, leaving the car.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be one long fic but as fic's seem to be sparce the last few days and I'm working on other fics, I thought I'd post the first half now!
> 
> EDIT: My Twitter/Tumblr is now with the name robronsugsy :)


End file.
